Citizen Soldiers: Chunin Exams Reloaded
by missd1athlete
Summary: With the next world war on the horizon, the 5 Great Nations are preparing. Many things have changed, but the Chunin Exams must go on! Can these new genin teams prove that they have what it takes to win a war?  ACCEPTING OC's, see profile for application!
1. enter: leaf genin team 13

**A/N: well, here it is! chapter 1! i still need quite a few more OC's, so check my profile if you're interested :] all OC's will be introduced by chapter 5, if not before then! read and review everyone, thanks 3**

With several hand-seals and the production of a small scroll, several shuriken were thrown in quick succession towards their intended target. Released with ease from tanned and calloused hands; they cut through the air with a metallic hum as they sailed towards their mark. The weapon-wielding genin's yellow eyes narrowed slightly and his lips formed a small smile. There was no way his redheaded teammate could dodge in time. He ran his hand through his short brown hair. It was usually rather fuzzy and soft in nature, but at the moment was plastered to his head, messy and soaked with perspiration. His gaze continued to track the shuriken as they sailed towards his sprinting opponent. The boy had altered his path in an attempt to avoid the weapon-user's attacks by taking an arcing path around him instead of the head-on approach he had been counting on. However, to his dismay, his opponent had taken his change of direction into consideration; no matter what course he chose to run, at some point he was going to be hit. There was only one option, and it wasn't exactly foolproof. Grunting to himself, he continued to run his arcing path, keeping his hazel eyes trained on the closest shuriken as it whizzed closer and closer. Time seemed to slow as the blades grazed his chest, slicing through one of the many pockets on his red vest, and embedding itself into the thick trunk of a tree just behind him.

"Oi, that's enough for the day! Takeshi! Satoshi!" The two genin ceased their sparring to acknowledge the arrival of their sensei. Satoshi jogged over to greet him, while Takeshi knelt to finish collecting the numerous medical supplies that had fallen from the slashed pocket on his vest. After making sure everything was accounted for, he joined his teammate and sensei. "Ehh… where's Yamanaka?" Satoshi opened his mouth to reply, "Inuzuka-sensei, he's-" but was cut off by a thunderous bark "_Arf!" _a great white and brown dog leapt past the three, bounding over to a thick patch of grass. "Ow! Damnit Akamaru!" almost immediately, sounds of a struggle could be heard from the curtain of tall grass; barks and growls from the canine, and grunted curses from the boy. The trio of shinobi watched amusedly as Akamaru appeared from within the grass, a disheveled-looking blonde in tow. The canine's teeth held the red-lined hood of the boy's jacket. The jacket had all but come unzipped, revealing his black mesh undershirt that had become twisted and unraveled in a few places during his struggle with the large dog. His dirty blonde ponytail was half-undone, and his headband at an awkward angle. Rolling over onto his stomach, then pulling himself to his knees, he attempted to yank his jacket from Akamaru's grip. Unfortunately, the shaggy white beast took this gesture as a tug-o-war invite, and yanked the hood back with a delighted "_Arf!"_ resulting in the irritated blonde falling face-first into the dirt, still attached to the excited canine. The trio of shinobi watching the exchange, sensei included, could no longer contain their laughter.

With an amused snort, Takeshi covered his mouth with his hand. It effectively muffled his laughter, but was unable to hide the mockery radiating from his hazel eyes. In contrast, Satoshi did nothing to hide his laughter, his breath coming in short gasping bursts as he pointed a calloused finger at his fallen-and-still-struggling teammate. Kiba Inuzuka's mirth was by far the loudest of the three. He was doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed; the red clan marks decorating his cheeks were distorted by his expression, and his dark eyes danced with glee as he observed his third student's ongoing struggle with his companion. "Oi, Akamaru!..." he managed to gasp out between laughs. "…Release!" Immediately, the dog obeyed, dropping the Yamanaka unceremoniously onto the ground, before taking his place at the right-hand side of his master. Once the fourth member of the group had situated himself and joined the others, Kiba spoke again. "I've told you already that I entered you in this year's Chunin exams." The three genin before him nodded. "What I didn't tell you, is that they start in seven days," He paused, taking note of his students' reactions. He was met with three sets of eyes, all differing in emotion; the curious yellow eyes of Satoshi Higurashi contrasted greatly with the cautiously indifferent red gaze that was so typical of Inoharu Yamanaka. Takeshi Yasuo's constant conflicting reactions were always the hardest to read. His hazel eyes reflected his warring thoughts. Kiba continued, "You'll be seeing a lot of foreign shinobi in the village in the next few days, if you haven't already. Oh, and you should know- fights prior to the exam aren't allowed." He gave the boys a knowing look. "Keep it to a minimum, if you _have_ to. And don't get caught. I don't have the power to re-enter you if your asses get pulled from the exams for breaking the rules." Handing a scroll to Inoharu, the Inuzuka cleared his throat and motioned for Akamaru to follow as he disappeared into the forest.


	2. enter: waterfall genin team 5

"He's late." Mai Kamiya's matter-of-fact tone ended the already uncomfortable silence among herself, her sensei, and the other female member of her genin team. Their third comrade, and only male teammate was already one hour and forty minutes late; the four shinobi needed to have left Takigakure no less than an hour before, if they wanted to reach their first checkpoint under the safety of daylight. With one white eyebrow raised, Mai's icy blue eyes met the gentle black gaze of her sensei. "Lui-Sensei?" In response, the man let out a gusty sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. "Alright, Mai." He nodded slowly, motioning in her direction. "Just be quick, and don't strain yourself too hard… You need to preserve as much of your chakra as you can for the exams, travelling to the Leaf might prove more taxing than you realize." Making a few quick hand signs, the white-haired kunoichi closed her eyes. "_Special Technique: Spirit Hair Jutsu!_"

The scene around Mai seemed to fade, the voices of her sensei and teammate melting into the distance, as new surroundings began to appear. Blinking slowly, the kunoichi took a careful, but quick look around. The ground beneath her feet was a dark mix of rocks and dirt, soft and dampened by the misty air. '_The Falls?' _Mai wondered '_What's Daisuke doing here?'_ She was suddenly aware of a wet, squishy sensation against her skin. Her teammate was kneeling in the dirt, she concluded. From her jutsu's eyes, she could see him on his hands and knees at the edge of a sparkling pool at the edge of the great waterfall, could feel the cool water lapping against her skin as Daisuke dipped something into the water's depths. Suddenly, the boy's eyes narrowed in realization. Running a hand across his black cornrowed hair, he dropped his gaze to study his shirt intensely. "Hn." Humming in satisfaction as his search proved his assumption correct, he slowly removed the long, white strand of hair from his maroon jumpsuit, just below his left shoulder. "Damnit Mai… I'm coming." Opening her blue eyes slowly, Mai blinked in surprise at the set of dark red eyes mere inches from her own.

"Well? What'd you see, Mai?" The kunoichi belonging to those red eyes sat back on her heels, scarlet pigtails bouncing. "Where's Daisuke—Oh.." a slight blush decorated her cheeks, as her red gaze fell on something beyond Mai. "I'm here, I'm here." The boy in question grumbled, shifting his travel-pack higher onto his back. He glared at his white-haired teammate. "Didn't have to go and spy on me!" "You were- _are _two hours late, Daisuke. Making the rest of us wait is rude!" the kunoichi trained her gaze on her scarlet-pigtailed friend. "Isn't that right, Sora?" A pair of red eyes shifted uncomfortably between her two teammates, before settling on the grass beneath her feet. "um… well, it _is_ pretty rude, when there are four of us travelling…" "_**A-chem!**_" The older shinobi, having had enough of the awkward exchange between his students, finally interrupted the conversation. "Come on, we're all on the same team here!" the jounin-sensei smiled. Looking at Daisuke, he continued. "You were late, yes. However, it allowed Mai, Sora, and myself to spend some quality time together, as a family." Three pairs of eyes rolled at his explanation. "Shouldn't we get going?" Mai prodded. "Yeah, I don't want to take chances being out in the dark!" Sora agreed, nodding as she picked up her own travel-pack. Daisuke followed suit, all three genin falling into place behind Lui-Sensei, passing through the great stone gates of the village and onto the wide forest path that led towards Konoha.


	3. enter: cloud genin team 15

**Okayy, I lied. I'm going to introduce each genin team and sensei in individual chapters. I want to give each team the spotlight. When I finish all the introduction chapters, I will combine them all into one large chapter. But for now, this is how I plan to do it :] Anyways, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Closing his green eyes contentedly, twenty-nine year old Torimaru sighed, allowing his muscles to relax as he sank into the soothing hot water of the natural spring. His curly white hair was slightly messy, unkempt from the past few days of travel. He allowed the steam wafting from the surface of the water to dampen his tanned skin and envelope him further into much needed relaxation. "Torimaru-senseeeeiiii!" a nasally female voice sliced through the still air like a serrated knife. "Kinguko, like, called me an overbearing and imbecilic airhead and wouldn't tell me what it meant!" The jounin slowly opened one eye. '_Well, that was short lived. Ah well, a few moments of peace are better than none, I guess.'_ He thought. His only female charge stood just above him, peering down from a flat stone precipice. Her lips were twisted in a pout, slender arms crossed tightly over her well-endowed-for-her-age chest. "Tabiko—" Torimaru began lightly, but was cut off abruptly by the dirty blonde kunoichi's continued rant. "And then, like, when I asked Raijin what Kinguko, like, meant by it all he did was laugh at me! That is, like, so totally mean of him!"

Tabiko's short stature allowed her sensei to see beyond her figure with relative ease, his green eyes meeting the stormy grayish-green gaze of Kinguko Rikujou, the eldest of Kumogakure genin team 15. To Kinguko's right, and slightly behind was the youngest member of Torimaru's team. Twelve-year-old Raijin Hiko was silent, but his eyes betrayed his quietness at the moment, dancing with amusement as he took in the scene. Tabiko whipped her head around to glare at the two boys, pout still intact. Her wide brown eyes were filled with forced tears. "Why are you always so _mean_ to me, King-kun?" The older boy sighed audibly, before speaking. "I speak to you harshly at times, Tabiko, because you are incredibly melodramatic at those times. And quite honestly it gives myself, Raijin, and Torimaru-sensei headaches."

Stepping gingerly around the two, Raijin slipped into the steaming pool to join his sensei in reaping the benefits of the natural hot springs. He slowly submerged himself, holding his breath for a few moments, waiting for Tabiko's predictably huffy exit, before resurfacing. His assumptions were correct; upon his return to above the water, his female teammate had stomped to the nearest rocky edge, and was dangling her feet into the warm springs. "Torimaru-sensei." Kinguko spoke again, crossing his arms across his chest in a similar manner to Tabiko's former stance. Albeit, his stance was a bit more relaxed. "Is this little detour really necessary? Konoha is still another two days of travel from here. That is." He paused, training a narrowed eyed, knowing gaze in Tabiko's direction. "That is, if we move quickly. We don't exactly have time for this, it's not a vacation." "Kinguko-kun."

Raijin had finally brought his lips above the surface of the pool. "I know you're anxious to participate in the exams, but can't we take some time to relax?" Closing his eyes once more, Torimaru picked up where Raijin left off. "We'll be in Konoha for a while. The Chunin Exams will take longer than a month. They very possibly could take two to three, if there's a good turnout." Shifting his gaze from Tabiko's continued pout, to his visibly relaxed sensei, to Raijin's hopeful expression, and back again, Kinguko uncrossed his arms, finally giving in. Stripping off his navy kimono-style shirt, he too waded into the steaming pool to join his team. "I guess we _could_ take the rest of the day off."


End file.
